


Daughter of Atlas

by damerey_knows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ancient Greece AU, F/M, Greek Gods AU, Hesperides Au, Hurt/Comfort, Rating will probably go up, Slow Burn, titans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: When Han, Luke, and the other Titans are defeated by the usurper Kylo Ren, Luke asks his daughter to take on an impossible task...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So first multi chap Damerey Fic. Hope you all like it :). Inspired by [This Post](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/post/176718031436/lydixs-you-are-infinite-pd) and asked for by [warriorfaeriequeen](warriorfaeriequeen.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Kudos to [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) For beta'ing this for me <3
> 
> Hope you all like it. I'm going to be putting a comparison of each of the characters to their god counterparts at the end of each chapter, if you get confused :D  
> -Jumana

_ Eons ago… _

The battles raged on. Rey didn’t know how long they’d been fighting but it felt like forever since she and her sisters had had a moment’s peace. She missed her duties, she missed the calm serenity that was the sunset that she and her sisters had painted on the western skies. She’d always loved turning bright reds into the deepest of blues. Blending clouds into the mix, allowing the last of Obi Wan’s light to slip through in steady streams before he retired his chariot for the evening. She even missed Ladon, the many headed dragon who protected their garden. She smiled fondly, remembering when she was young and called him ‘Chewy’ because of the way his heads would snap at the food she gave him. It had been a different time, an innocent one.

Now, however, she sat on the outskirts of the war council as her father Luke and her uncle Han debated the best way to eradicate Han’s son and win this war. The world could not continue working as it had with two powers vying for control. The lands were being destroyed, the oceans were in tumult, the skies rained stones as the allies of Ben – was he Kylo now? – hurled a continuous stream of projectiles at the palace of the Titans.

“We can’t just allow this to happen, Han see reason!” Luke implored. Rey knew that Han loved his son, but there was a point where that love needed to make room for reason. Kylo was currently taking over more and more of the cosmos. If he unseated Han, there was no telling what he would do. “I don’t want to do this any more than you do, Han, but we have no choice.”

Han looked tired, as if he had aged like mortals did, his face lined, his hair white. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Very well,” he said, after a long pause. “I will meet him tomorrow, and try to talk some sense into the boy.”

Rey watched her uncle. She wanted to run to him, to hug his legs as she had centuries ago. To play with him, to have him lift her up on his shoulders, and taunt Ben that she was Han’s favorite. She hated how this war was taking so much out of him and her father. Her father, how much more would he have to bear? He and Han had both fought in the last war against Vader, had killed him and scattered his essence. It had taken a toll on all of the older Titans, but none more so than Luke.

Han dismissed the council, back still stiff in his seat at the head of the table. Luke stayed seated, too, watching the rest of the Titans leaving to prepare for tomorrow’s battle.

Rey lingered at the door as everyone left, eyes on her father. Luke’s head was bowed towards Han’s rapidly whispering something she couldn’t make out. Rey made to leave the council hall, but an outburst from the table made her pause.

“Don’t presume to tell me what I do and do not know about my son, Luke!” Han shouted, standing at the head of the table, hand directed harshly at Luke. Rey couldn’t move. Her uncle’s power flowed through the room and froze everything in place. Luke was the only one strong enough to resist Han’s power over time.  “You are not the one who raised him, your opinion on this matter is not needed.”

Luke breathed hard and swatted his brother’s hand away, only moving a fraction of a second slower than he normally would. “I’m trying to warn you of the repercussions of these actions, no matter the outcome.”

Rey stood frozen, unable to breathe, to even flutter an eyelash in the presence of Han’s powers.

“I don’t need your warnings,” Han hissed, voice like frozen steel. Shoving his chair further back, Han left the table, brushing past Rey in the doorway, barely sparing her a glance as he slammed the door behind him.

Luke took a deep breath, then another, then stood and walked to Rey. The moment he put his hands on Rey’s shoulders she could feel her father’s powers slip over her like a warm blanket, releasing her from the lingering effects of Han’s powers.

She gasped as she sagged into his embrace. She leaned her head on his chest as his hands cradled her. That was the longest Han had frozen her. Even if it was accidental, it was still jarring to be pulled and pushed in and out of time.

“My child,” Luke said leading her back to where she’d been sitting during the council. “My dearest Sunray, I need you to listen to me.”

“Papa,” Rey said softly, suddenly feeling very small. “Papa, what’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know, child.” His hands were a comforting weight on her, stroking her hair. “I need you to understand what you must do.”

“What must I do?”

Luke sighed, the years showing on his face the way they showed on Han’s. “You must swear to me, no matter what happens tomorrow, you will make sure that Ben does not remain unchecked. Even if Han and I die, I need you to swear it.”

“I-” Rey broke off as a sob built in her chest.

Luke’s hands framed her face, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes, staring at her earnestly.

She took a deep breath. “I swear.”

Luke nodded, pulling her in for one last, lingering hug. “Best get some rest, child. Tomorrow will be a new day.”

Rey stood up, arms wrapped around herself as she left the room. She took one last look at her father, now seated in his chair to the immediate right of Han’s, lost in thought.

Rey turned and left the council hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers Key:  
> Rey = one of the Hesperides  
> Luke = Atlas  
> Chewy=Ladon  
> Han = Kronos  
> Leia = Rhea  
> Obi Wan = Helios  
> Kylo Ren/Ben Solo = Zeus  
> Vader = Uranus  
> I will be adding more to the list as they come up in the chapters :D  
> Let me know what you think :D  
> \- Jumana


	2. The Charioteer

Rey darted across the rocky cliff face as she tried to distance herself from the waters below, where the open maw of the giant turtle snapped grumpily. She sighed as she finally found a high enough ledge that she could rest on until the mountainous turtle below got bored and moved on. Breathing hard she wiped the cold sweat and sea spray from her face. 

Curse Teedo and his monstrous pet. She’d heard a rumor that Teedo had information on her father. It had been nearly five hundred years since that last war council. Five hundred years since Kylo had taken control of the cosmos. Rey still wasn’t sure what had happened to many of those who had fought on the side of the Titans. Well, she knew the fate of one of them. 

Han had faced down his son, and he’d very nearly bested him, too. Rey dug her fists into her eyes, willing the image of what had happened to the recesses of her mind. 

Rey took another deep breath and chanced a glance over the edge of her perch. She was met by the roaring groan of the beast below. Retreating until her back hit the cliff, she looked up at the sky. As her adrenaline calmed she noticed the scrapes and cuts on her hands and legs. The most severe was a gash across her left shoulder where a rock had hit her.  _ Damn that turtle. _

After the war she’d been banished from the Garden of the Hesperides by Kylo. Apparently her childish teasing a millennia ago about being Han’s favorite had struck a nerve in her cousin, or maybe it had been her presence during that final battle that had caused this particular curse. 

She could never go back to the Garden. Her sisters would not welcome her, Chewy would not recognize her as a friend. She was not allowed to go home anymore. She could still color the sunsets occasionally, but, with her estrangement from the garden, the colors she conjured were muted; and without her sisters Rey’s heart ached whenever she had tried. 

Over the years she’d tried to keep her promise to her father. She’d watched from a distance as Kylo Ren had built his palace atop Mount Olympus. She hadn’t been allowed in , but she saw the opulence with which Kylo had surrounded himself, and felt sickened. His palace was little more than a trophy to his crimes. Rey hated it. She hated him. She had managed to whisper into enough ears to ensure that Kylo would be reigned in when the need arose without seeing her guiding hand, but it was an exhausting task. All of her energy had gone into it for four hundred and eighty-three years. Then she’d overheard, by pure chance, one of the new gods mention her father’s prison and it had awakened that childish longing in her she thought had died with her uncle. 

She wanted her family back, dammit, and she wasn’t going to stop until she found it. 

Rey stared up at the Sun chariot riding across the zenith of the sky. “Maybe Obi Wan knows,” she said absently to herself. She watched his progress as he began his descent towards the Western horizon. Rey smiled. Time passed slowly as she watched. She heard the turtle leaving after the first hour passed, but she stayed. Then another passed, then another. As the chariot neared the earth Rey could see who was commanding the horses. 

Rey leapt to her feet when she saw, not the familiar sandy brown hair of her uncle, but the inky black curls of a stranger. 

“ _ No, No, No,”  _ Rey chanted as she climbed along the cliff ace to where it turned into level ground. 

_ Where is Obi Wan? _ She thought as she broke into a run, racing towards the place where the chariot would touch down. She said a silent thanks for the swiftness of her pace. It was the sort of speed that came naturally to her. She hadn’t needed to use her speed for distance in a long time, not since she raced to paint the edges of the sky centuries ago, but it wasn’t a skill one quickly forgot. 

She reached the stable of Eous and Sterope just as her sisters began to reach out with their colors to meet the chariot carrying the stranger. 

Breathing hard, she waited next to the stables, ready to confront this man. 

She didn’t have to wait long before the shining chariot pulled by two fiery orange horses landed at the edge of the clearing and trotted to a halt in front of the stable doors. 

Rey stood and drew her  _ xiphos _ as she walked towards the light that was emanating from the horses. The man didn’t notice her as he gracefully climbed down to unhitch the horses from their harness. 

Rey walked up behind him, quietly. From this distance she could see he was not a titan but one of the younger gods. He appeared only a few inches taller than herself and radiated a warm energy that seemed to engulf the entire clearing. 

This god’s presence didn’t overwhelm Rey the way some of the others’ did. He didn’t make himself seem taller than he was, he didn’t bulk himself up to appear larger than life, the way Hux did. His power didn’t seek to overwhelm any other entity in the vicinity, the way Kylo’s did. No this god had a different power flowing through him.

Rey stepped closer, sword raised to his back. “Who are you?” she demanded 

He startled to his feet, hands pulling a nocked bow and arrow from nowhere. “I could ask you the same thing, my lady,” he said, the arrow steadily aimed just under her chin, a glint in his eyes as he sized her up. 

“You’re trespassing,” Rey said, grip tightening on her  _ xiphos _ . “That chariot does not belong to you. Where is Obi Wan?” 

His expression changed rapidly from one of confused wariness to one of understanding. “If I put this away will you let me explain?” he asked, shifting his bow slightly in his grip. 

Rey eyed him warily for a moment, before nodding her head once. 

He nodded and the bow dissolved into thin air. “My name’s Poe,” he said, his hands still raised in a placating gesture. “Obi Wan gave me his chariot.”

Whatever answer Rey had been expecting, it wasn’t that. Shock made her arm drop a few inches before anger flared up. “Liar! Obi Wan would never give up his chariot.” She took a step forward, sword just barely scraping Poe’s chin. 

Rey watched as Poe swallowed. “Kylo Ren ordered Obi Wan into retirement and Obi Wan entrusted me with his duties.” 

Rey blinked and stepped back, mind reeling. Why was Kylo Ren pushing the remaining titans aside? Even the ones who hadn't partaken in the war. What was he planning?

Poe was studying her with unfathomable eyes. “You’re her, aren’t you?” he asked after a long minute. “The one who left.” 

Rey looked at him warily. “Who?” 

Poe straightened up pulling a hand through his already messy curls. “The other sister, the ones the Hesperides…,” he trailed off for a second, searching for the words. “Some nights, when I come back down, I hear them talking about a sister who disappeared.” 

Rey took a deep, steadying breath, willing the cloud of emotions to remain hidden. “And what if I am?” 

Poe smiled kindly, as if he knew what she was thinking. “Just helps to satiate my never ending curiosity.”

Behind Poe Sterope knickered, unhappy at the fact that she was still tethered to the chariot. 

“Do you mind?” Poe asked, hands still raised as he nodded to the horses.

Rey gave him one last long look before sheathing her blade. She went to sit on a large boulder as she watched Poe disentangle the horses and lead them both into the stables, leaving her alone with her thoughts for the moment. 

Rey didn’t know how to feel about him. She didn’t like the way his eyes seemed to look into her face and see straight through to her core, and seemed to see something other than the exiled nymph. Even with her sword at his neck, he looked at her like she was radiant, like she was still something special. He looked at her and she almost forgot that she was miserable. 

Before she could dwell on it for too much longer Poe was back, taking a swig from his waterskin as he took a seat on the ground in front of her. He held the skin out to her. “Would you like a drink?” 

Hesitantly, Rey took it and drank. She made a noise of surprise as the liquid that hit her tongue did not taste like water. It was fruity with an aftertaste that surprised her. 

The corner of Poe’s mouth quirked up. “I take it you’ve never tried wine before.” 

“Wine?” 

“My friend Bodhi makes it from grapes,” Poe said as he took the skin back for another sip. 

“It’s different,” she said, eyes fixed on him. 

He smiled fully at that and Rey felt as if the whole clearing had brightened. It worked its way under her skin and made her feel warm, almost as if she were in the Garden again. “Yeah, I suppose it is,” he acquiesced. 

They sat there in silence as the tendrils of darkness that Rey’s mother released into the sky began to deepen, revealing the constellations above. 

Rey sighed when she caught sight of the Pleiades rising in the south. She hoped her step sisters were happy up there, away from the ever persistent attentions of Orion. Rey was willing to admit that saving her sisters wa the only good deed she attributed to Ben. If you had to leave the world, being a star didn’t seem like a bad option to Rey. At least there were no oaths to uphold.

Rey could feel Poe’s eyes on her, studying her. She looked back down at him. He was looking at her arms, wrapped as they were in cloth, focused on the cut on her shoulder. “Does that hurt?” he asked kindly, reaching out to her slowly. 

Rey shrugged. “I’ve had worse.” 

Poe’s eyes darted to her face, an inscrutable look in their deep brown. He shifted up onto his knees, hand still out stretched to her. “May I?” 

Rey nodded tentatively. 

His hand came to settle over the wound. “You know,” Poe said as a faint glow emanated from his hands. “I never got your name.”

At this distance, Rey could see the stubble on his chin, no more than a day or two’s growth, it gave him a distinctly scruffy look. Rey took a quick breath. He was the first person she’d allowed this close in a long while. Rey could smell the scent of ozone and smoke from the horses on him. “Rey,” she whispered  as she felt the warmth of his hand leaving her shoulder. Looking down she gaped at the perfect, unblemished skin there. “How…,” she trailed off. 

Poe smiled cheekily. “Healing, one of my many gifts,” he said with a wink as he placed his hands against her palms, healing the scrapes she’d gotten climbing the cliff earlier. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, nodding when he looked at her for permission to heal the cuts on her knees just below the edge of her short chiton. 

“Good as new,” he said as he rocked back on his heels, still smiling. 

Rey studied his face. He was different from the other gods she knew. He didn’t seem to possess the arrogance that many of his peers had in abundance. He was confident and bold, yes, but he wasn’t cocky or conceited. She couldn’t picture him demanding recompense for healing her minor injuries. 

Rey realized she was staring and quickly looked down, retying the laces of one of her sandals. “Do you know what happened to Obi Wan?” she asked, her worry clouding her voice. 

Poe shrugged, “Last I heard he was building a new palace in the south for Satine.” 

Rey sighed wearily, rubbing her hands over her eyes. It would seem that her travels would have to continue. 

“Look,” he said, pulling her attention back to him. “I know you weren’t expecting me, and I know you can take care of yourself. But, if you want, you’re more than welcome to spend the night here. You can get some food and sleep, and I can take you tomorrow to see Obi Wan if you’d like. The chariot is faster than walking.” His smile was kind as he offered her his hand. 

Rey looked at him for a long minute, but his gaze never wavered from her face. Feeling the exhaustion setting over her she nodded as she took his hand and stood up. She could use a good night’s rest. “Okay, tomorrow we’ll go see Obi Wan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Powers Key  
> Poe = Apollo  
> Bodhi = Dionysus  
> Hux = Ares  
> Teedo = Sciron  
> Satine = Selene
> 
> Alright let me know what you guys think  
> -Jumana


	3. An Unwelcome Presenece

Rey awoke to birds singing. The sky outside was still dark, but it had to be getting close to sunrise. 

She sat up, feeling better rested than she had for decades. Poe had taken her to his apartments on the outskirts of Mount Olympus, out of sight of the main palace and with little risk of seeing Kylo Ren. 

Reluctantly, she got out of the cloud soft bed and donned the clean chiton that had been set out for her by an aura. 

The girl had smiled as she drifted into the room. “Lord Poe asked that you be given new clothes, my lady,” she said, in a silvery voice.

Rey had been a little taken aback by the young nymph, who appeared almost translucent as she set the clothes down on the vanity and moved to the tub in the far corner of the room and drawn her a hot bath. She hadn’t seen too many aurae down on earth, they tended to stay high in the upper skies where the winds were the strongest.  

Running a comb through her hair, Rey watched herself in the mirror above the vanity. She looked thin, but not sickly so. The bath had removed about five layers of dirt and grime from her skin, revealing the freckles that dotted her cheeks. She hummed as she bound her hair back  up in her usual style and laced the new sandals the aura had brought with the clothes. 

She collected her  _ xiphos _ and walked out into the hall. Following the path Poe had lead her down the night before, she came upon a meeting hall, raised voices resonating through the heavy wooden door. 

Rey paused with her hand on the doorknob when she recognized the voices. 

“...I know she is here, Dameron. You will not refuse me.” Kylo Ren’s voice thundered through the wooden doors. 

A gasp hissed through Rey’s teeth as she took a step back from the door.

“Who I invite into my home is none of your concern, Ren.” Poe’s steady, clear voice came as a stark contrast to Kylo Ren’s incensed shouts. “The beings under my roof are under my protection, or are you asking me to break laws more ancient than either of us?” Rey could hear an edge of something undercutting Poe’s smooth tone. “I will not be threatened, least of all by you.”

“You don’t even know who she is!” Ren roared. The clouds in the darkened sky outside began to rumble in response to his power. 

“I know what I need to know,” said Poe. “You forget, I can see things your ‘infinite wisdom’ will never understand. Now, I don’t know what imagined slight you’ve come to avenge, but, unless you have council business to discuss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Rey was frozen in shock at how Poe spoke to Ren. In all her time whispering in ears, she’d never heard someone refuse to comply with direct orders from Kylo Ren. 

“When I catch her, Dameron, I’ll be sure to send you the remains.” Kylo’s voice was a snarl, dark and sinister. 

Rey heard footsteps. She had seconds to dart back down the hall and into a sideroom before Kylo Ren stomped into the hall and took his leave. 

Rey took a shaky breath, then another, before poking her head around the corner. 

Poe was standing in the doorway to the meeting room, his hands on his hips as he stared after Ren, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Rey walked up to him tentatively. “Poe?” 

He turned to look at her, his expression morphing into the easy smile he’d had last night. “Good morning, my lady, sleep well?”

“What was Kylo Ren doing here?” she asked, unsure how to broach the subject, but needing answers. 

Poe’s lips pursed. “He seems to be in one of his moods. I expect the mortals will have a great deal of rain today.” 

“I shouldn’t have come here,” Rey said softly, more to herself than to Poe. “I put everyone in danger.” She stared down at the marble flagstones between them, her arms coming up to wrap around her chest. 

“Hey,” Poe interjected, breaking through her rambling. “It is not your fault that Kylo Ren behaves the way he does. He’s been an ass since before the Titan War and he’ll be that way until the end of time. I can handle him. He’s mostly just show.” 

Rey pulled her eyes up to meet his earnest gaze. “He’s not.” Rey didn’t understand why she was worried for Poe. She’d only just met him, but she couldn’t help feeling like he might be an ally, possibly even a friend up here on Olympus. A friend who had already given her shelter and his protection. 

“Listen to me,” Poe said, firmly, reaching out to put his hands on her shoulders. “I am not going to be pushed around by him, he’s been trying to for eons. He couldn’t when we first met, and he can’t now. I won’t let him hurt you, either.”

Rey stared into his face, studying the power that radiated from him. She had no idea if it was enough to hold a vengeful Kylo Ren at bay, but she knew he wasn’t going to back down from this. 

“My lord?” a voice to their left cut through the tension, startling them apart. “Your chariot is ready,” said the aura. 

“Thank you, Euthymia,” Poe said before turning back to Rey. “Shall we go see see what Obi Wan has gotten up to?” His voice light as he bowed, gesturing down the hall. 

Rey nodded, brushing a loose strand of hair back. “Yes, let’s.” 

Rey followed him through to the stables where a dark wooden chariot with a chestnut pegasus hitched to it. 

Rey looked up at Poe. “We aren’t taking the sun chariot?” she asked, confused. 

Poe chuckled as he walked over to run his hand over the right flank of the pegasus. “Nah, The sun chariot is too flashy for a side trip. Besides, before I took over, Obi Wan showed me how to command the sun chariot from a distance, so I can still experience earth during the day.” 

“Oh,” Rey mumbled, looking at the pegasus’s reddish brown plumage. She’d never seen one this close before. They were all descendants of the Pegasus, and she sometimes saw wild ones playing on the cliffs near the Athenian coast. “May I?” she asked, stretching out a tentative hand to the horse. 

Poe’s smile widened. “Give me your hand.” He took her by the wrist and guided her hand to the joint where the wings met the horse’s shoulders. “This is Theo.”

The texture of the plumage was surprisingly soft against Rey’s fingertips, but she could still feel the strength of the muscles underneath of the feathers. “He’s beautiful,” she said, her voice betraying her wonder at the creature before her. 

Poe laughed again, patting Theo’s shoulder before leading her back to the chariot. 

“Won’t he have trouble pulling us by himself?” she couldn’t help asking. Other chariots she’d seen were pulled by two horses hitched to the central pole. Instead this chariot was attached to both sides of Theo’s flank, the poles disappearing under his large wings. 

Poe chuckled as he offered his hand to help her into the basket of the chariot. “Don’t worry about him, he’s much stronger than the mortal horses, and even some of the horses up here on Olympus. Besides,” he laughed, stepping up onto the chariot and taking the reins. “I tried hitching him with another pegasus before they kept butting wings and he got injured.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s perfectly healthy now,” Poe said. “Now, he’s going to take off pretty fast so you might want to grip this.” He held up a leather strap that was fastened to the side of the chariot. 

_ For the archer to hold onto, _ she thought to herself as she gripped the strap. She’d seen chariots like this a few times when she’d passed battles that the mortals waged on each other. They were very fast and very effective.

Poe waved to a satyr to open the stable doors and spurred Theo into a slow walk out into the open yard. “Ready?” He asked as Theo stretched his massive wings out to either side. 

Rey took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the leather strap before nodding. 

“If you feel like you’re going to fall, feel free to grab onto me.” He was still smiling but it had a slight edge of teasing to it. “Hup!” he called to Theo, slapping the reins against his back. 

The brown wings rose and fell swiftly as they moved forward. The chariot rose into the air in quick jerks, bouncing with the movement of Theo’s wings as they left the ground far behind. 

Rey yelped at the speed of it. Poe glanced over at her, ensuring that she was still aboard the chariot before snapping the reins again and spurring them forward as the sun chariot began its rise in the east to their left, casting its warm light towards them.

The wind whipped at their face and hair as they flew. Rey felt the initial rush of panic begin to fade as they reached the coasting altitude and flew in a more even fashion. They flew past the towns below and Rey saw them beginning to come to life as the mortals awoke and began their days. She saw one town where a group of women were using large vats of dyes to color bolts of cloth. She saw a boy and his father rounding up their cattle to move them to a new field. She saw a hippodrome being prepared for an event. 

“This is amazing!” she called to Poe over the noise of the wind as they reached the coast and began to fly over the Gulf of Corinth. 

Poe laughed in response, his eyes twinkling. “Want to give it a try?” 

Rey looked up at him with wide eyes. “I- I’ve never-” she stammered. 

He smiled at her. “Come on, Theo’s a gentle soul.” He held one arm out behind her, as if to pull her forward. 

Slowly, Rey released the strap with one hand, gripping onto his shoulder as she shifted in front of him. His arms came around to grip the edge of the chariot on either side of her as she took the reins from him. Rey was grateful for his steady presence behind her. She wasn’t completely confident in her ability to stay on the chariot while only holding onto the reins. 

“Hold them firmly, otherwise he’s going to drift,” Poe said into her ear, his left hand on hers, pulling gently to correct their course. 

Rey could feel his presence a few inches behind her. It distracted her for a moment, made her realize how long it had been since she’d trusted someone at her back. It was a nice feeling to have again. 

Rey was about to tell him this, to thank him for his kindness, when the clouds above their heads congealed and an angry crack echoed around them. The only thing Rey knew was Poe’s arms around her as they fell hard and fast towards the clear blue water miles below them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, don't hate me for that..... it had to be done.... sorry (◕ᴥ◕)
> 
> Also let it be known that I know nothing about horses and chariots (seriously the last time I was on a horse i got thrown) so sorry if anything about that bit seemed off....
> 
> Next chapter should be up sometime later this week 
> 
> What did you think?  
> \- Jumana


	4. Fear and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry this chapter took so long it was tricky to get the scene in my head worded into a way that I liked and sat well with the rest of my plan for the story. I hope you guys like it. more should be up soonish, I have some extra free time this week, but no promises. 
> 
> **WARNING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER** : a character has a panic attack and if you want to skip over it stop reading at the line < “Just stop!” > and the scene ends at <“Are you feeling better?” >
> 
> Shout out to [Draco_Sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) for reading this over for me <3

“Hold onto me!” Poe shouted as they fell.

Rey was already gripping his bicep but shifted slightly to face him, her arm around his neck as the wind whipped the tears from her eyes.

Rey could hear Theo’s panicked whinnies as he attempted to keep himself and the burning chariot aloft.

As Rey gripped onto Poe she felt him let go of her waist. She couldn’t tell what he was doing with his arms but her attention was fixed on the fast approaching surface of the water below them. Reaching out one hand from around Poe’s neck, Rey drew on the glimmers of sunlight that were still visible around the edge of the darkened clouds. Pulling the light under them, Rey concentrated all her effort on solidifying it, focusing on the radiance of the light and the warmth that she felt when she drew streaks through the sunset. A bubble of shining light developed beneath them.

Rey held her breath as they hit the edge of the light and their free fall slowed down, as if they were sinking through honey.

“How…?” Poe said, wonder in his voice as his hands came back to her waist.

Rey didn’t spare him a glance as they finally hit the water with hardly more force than jumping off a dock.

Poe released her as they sunk into the water, allowing her the use of her arms to swim back up to the surface.

Gasping they broke the surface of the water.

“Are you alright?” Poe asked, eyes fixed intently on her face. “How did you do that?”

Rey nodded, “I’m fine, but what about Theo?” she asked, ignoring his second question.

Poe looked up. “I managed to shoot the harness of the chariot. He should have been able to get the rest of the wreckage off…”

“There!” Rey cried, pointing a short ways away where the chestnut pegasus was gliding along in circles, clearly looking for them.

Poe raised a hand to his mouth and let out a long sharp whistle. The pegasus banked around and made his way towards where they were treading water. Once Theo was close enough, Poe helped Rey grip onto Theo’s neck and lifted her slightly from the water onto his back. After a lot of shifting and Poe getting battered by Theo’s wings several times, they managed to both sit astride the pegasus.

Poe pulled the long reins up and steered them in the direction of the shore, keeping Theo low to the water while Rey held onto him.

As they picked up speed Rey couldn’t help watching the skies above them. She couldn’t believe that Kylo would just give up after one shot.  Poe was a god, and a powerful one at that. Rey hadn’t believed that Kylo would actually take measures against another member of the council.

“We’ll set down over there,” Poe called to her over the sound of the wind, pointing to where a smattering of white buildings lined the shore.

Rey nodded absently, gripping him tighter as their altitude shifted again and Theo came to a  galloping halt on the rocky beach.

Poe jumped down the moment Theo stopped moving and offered her a hand to help her dismount.

Rey’s sandals crunched against the rocks as she landed, casting a nervous glance towards the city a few dozen yards down the beach. “Where  are we?” she asked.

“Corinth,” Poe said. “We should be able to get some supplies from the city before we head on to Obi Wan. He gathered Theo’s reins and began walking towards the town.

“Stop!” Rey shouted, rooted in place. “Just stop!”

Poe turned to stare at her with concern. “Rey?”

Rey’s breathing was coming fast, gasping through her teeth as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

“Rey!” she could hear shouting but it was muffled, as if she were still underwater.

“I can’t,” she muttered. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” Rey swayed in place, the hollow ringing in her ears getting louder as her breathing shortened.

 _I’ll find you, you miserable little brat! I’ll find you if I have to cut down every creature in the cosmos to get to you!_ The words rang in her ears, the only clear thing in all her panic.

Something cold pressed over her face, startling her from her spiraling thoughts.

Poe’s worried face came into focus, his hand holding a wet cloth against her face, partially obscuring her mouth.

“-hear me?” he was saying, moving the cold cloth to her other cheek. “Rey?” he asked again as her breaths stuttered. “Focus on my breathing,” he said, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. “Try to match me.” The deep, steady movement of his breathing gave her something to focus on as he moved the cloth over her brow, wiping away the cold sweat that had beaded up there.

“Can you hear me, sunshine?” He asked again.

This time Rey managed a small nod. She could feel the heat of his hands, one cradling her hand against him the other brushing across her face, pushing back the wet hair that was plastered to her skin. She could feel the rocks under her, cutting into her knees and shins. She focused on those points of sensation, trying to keep her breathing even.

“Can you tell me what you’re thinking?” he asked.

“You should leave me here,” Rey managed, staring at her knees. “Everyone around me either leaves or dies. Or something worse… you should go back to Olympus.”

“Hey,” his voice was firm, his hand tipping her chin up to face him. “I told you before, I can take care of myself. I’m not leaving you to stand alone against that megalomaniac, okay?”

“But,” Rey managed a wet, shuddering breath. “B-But he knows - he knows you’re helping me,” she hiccupped. “He knows and he won’t give up.”

“Rey, look at me,” Poe said, his hands coming up to frame her face. “You aren’t the only one who is fighting to keep him in check, fighting against him. I don’t know what you’ve had to deal with on your own, but you’re not alone anymore. We’ll deal with it and we’ll see Obi Wan and find your father and the other Titans, okay?”

Rey nodded. Suddenly exhausted, she sagged forward, her head coming to rest on Poe’s chest. His hands were warm against her back, stroking rhythmically up and down, humming a song that reverberated through her.

Rey didn’t know how long they’d been sitting there when she finally sat up. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, brushing the last of her tears from her face.

Poe gave her a gentle smile. “Are you feeling better?”

Rey nodded, smiling when Theo nuzzled into her side. “Thank you,” she whispered, stroking Theo’s face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why-”

“Don’t apologize,” Poe said, reaching forward to take her hand again. “Was that the first time that’s happened?”

Rey shook her head, choosing to stare at the contrast her pale, freckled hand made against the dark tan of his skin. She could remember the first time vividly. They had gotten, not easier over time, but less frequent. This was the first time someone had been there to witness her terror.

“Rey,” Poe said gently, his tone drawing her eyes up to his earnest face. “Rey, there is nothing wrong with you. Don’t feel guilty about this.”

His words hit her like a blow to the chest. She’d felt alone and different for so long, separated from so many she’d once called friends. Hearing Poe telling her that brought new tears to her eyes.

Poe’s free hand came up to brush them away. “The next time that happens, I want you to call for me, no matter where I am, okay?”

Rey nodded. Taking a deep breath Rey stood up, releasing his hand and brushing off her knees. “We should go.” she felt drained but she knew that they couldn’t stay out in the open much longer.

Poe looked up at her with concern for a moment before standing up. “Let’s go into town. I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Rey smiled at the welcome change of subject.

As they walked slowly along the beach towards the town, Rey kept one hand tangled in Theo’s mane, her forearm resting against his neck for support. Poe walked next to her, telling her stories that he’d seen traveling through mortal towns before.

Rey giggled at one story of how Bodhi had been captured by pirates once while out at sea. The way Poe’s smile lit up his face sent a flutter through her. Her heart still felt heavy after her panic, but she was beginning to believe it when Poe said that she wasn’t alone anymore. Without thinking about it, Rey reached out and took Poe’s hand as they stepped off of the beach and onto the cobblestoned road to the market.

Rey waited with Theo at the edge of the market while Poe disappeared into the crowd. They could hide Theo’s wings easily enough with magic, but Rey wasn’t feeling quite well enough yet to brave the crowded streets. She stood there, breathing in the smell of bread baking from a nearby bakery as she idly pulled her fingers through the tangles in Theo’s mane.

It didn’t take too long for Poe to return, a large satchel slung across his shoulder and a wrapped parcel in hand.

“For the lady,” he said, making an exaggerated bow to her as he presented the parcel.

Rey giggled and took it, pulling back the cloth to reveal a few loaves of pita bread. “Shall we sit?” she asked.

Poe lead them a little ways away to the shade of a building where a low stone wall stretched. Taking a seat, Poe began to pull out olives, feta cheese, and apricots from his bag.

Rey smiled, taking an apricot. “These are my favorite,” she muttered, turning the fruit in her hand before taking a bite.

Poe’s smile was radiant when she looked up at him. He took a couple of olives, wrapped them in a piece of pita. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Rey felt a soft heat crawl up her neck under his scrutiny. She looked down at her hands before asking, “What’s the plan now?”

“Well,” Poe said, taking a piece of cheese. “Obi Wan is on Crete, and considering how dangerous it appears to be to fly there we’re just going to have to travel by land the rest of the way. Shouldn’t take more than a couple days to reach the coast, then we can charter a boat the rest of the way.”

Rey nodded. A few days walking, then a day or two at sea, and then she would finally have some answers about her father. “What about Theo?”

“Well, he’ll probably come with us part of the way. A friend of mine lives close to the port at Halieis, he’ll be more than happy to stable Theo for a while.”

“Okay,” Rey said absently as they continued to eat in silence.

Once they had cleared away the food Poe disappeared into the crowd again, this time to retrieve some supplies for the journey south and came back with a saddlebag. Settling the bags over Theo’s flank. “Whenever you’re ready M’lady,” he said, gesturing to the path that wandered around the edge of the city, taking Theo’s reins in hand.

Rey smiled and they started walking, the bustle of the city fading behind them as they made their way along, chatting animatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think?  
> I hope that scene wasn't too bad, it was my first time writing a scene like that, so I ended up drawing on a lot of personal experience. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it <3  
> \- Jumana


	5. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been about a month since I posted here, Sorry about that. If you follow me you'll know that I am still writing and have some new one shots and a new multi chap, which i will be working on back and forth with this, hopefully ..... I may even have enough time to do Damerey week next week so stay tuned ;)  
> anywho.... hope you enjoy this chapter  
> -Jumana

Poe was quite the enthusiastic traveler. As they made their way along the winding roads towards Halieis Poe kept the conversation flowing. Rey would tell some of her own stories occasionally, but for the most part she enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice, and especially his laughter. It rang out now as they sat and ate the lunch he’d bought in the last town they’d passed through. When Poe had returned to see that Rey had twisted Theo’s mane into a wild tangle of braids and flowers atop his head.

“You were gone a while,” Rey said, shrugging as she took her seat next to Poe. “I got bored.”

“You’re amazing,” he said, a note of sincerity evident on his smiling voice.

Rey felt a flush crawl up her neck under his gaze. Ducking her head, she picked at her food distractedly.

Poe let the compliment hang in the air between them, the easy smile still on his face when Rey glanced up.

They ate in silence, Rey lost in thought. She couldn’t help but wonder if his assistance was due to more than just a desire to see Kylo Ren abdicate the throne. DId he want something from her? Did he, perchance, have an interest in her? Her mind reeled with unanswered questions as she absently ate her food. He had been so kind to her after they’d been shot down. He’d told her to call on him whenever she needed help. He’d made sure she was comfortable as they’d slept last night.

Rey looked up again, opening her mouth to ask him, but before she could make up her mind about which question she wanted answered a voice behind them spoke.

“I would say I was shocked to see you two, but that would be a lie.”

Startled, Rey whirled to her feet, her hand on her sword as Poe’s bow appeared in his hands.

Standing in the shade of a large tree stood Jyn.

Putting her hand on Poe’s shoulder, Rey spoke. “Hello, sister.”

Poe’s eyes flashed to her for a moment, before he lowered his bowarm, keeping his wary eyes on Jyn.

“You’ve found yourself quite the companion, Sunrey,” Jyn said, pushing off the tree and walking towards them.

Rey’s hand dropped from Poe’s shoulder. “What are you doing here, Jyn?”

“Well,” Jyn said, a note of feigned disinterest in her voice. “When the king of Olympus commands the gods to take up arms against my sister and the lord of the sun, I take an interest.”

Rey looked at Poe. “He wouldn’t go against you, would he?”

“You underestimate just how much he hates me,” Poe said. “How many has he got on his side?”

“Quite a few,” Jyn said. “Hux and Phasma, obviously. Most of the younger, weaker beings are too scared to speak out against him, afraid of retribution. Cassian and Bodhi are both trying to find something to distract him with, but since you allowed her to stay in your apartments, it’s made him feel justified in his plans.”

“Which are?” Rey asked, holding her breath.

“Find a way to destroy you both,” Jyn said, casually.

“That’s not going to happen,” Poe said, his hand coming to rest on Rey’s shoulder. Rey leaned into the touch slightly, seeking the small comfort he provided.

Jyn’s quick eyes lingered on his hand for a long moment. “No, I’m sure you won’t let it, flyboy.”

Poe eyed her with a wary expression. “Thank you for the warning.”

Jyn smiled widely at him.

Rey studied Jyn’s face. Jyn usually had something else under the surface, some other angle, something she was waiting to see play out. “Is that all you came to say?”

Jyn’s smile didn’t budge as her eyes moved to Rey. “I can’t just want to check on my sister’s safety?”

“I think you can do several things at once,” Rey said, her voice as calm as she could make it.

“The Prophecy has begun, and you are at the center of it.”

The words rattled through Rey. _The Prophecy, but it can’t have begun, it was supposed to be about Jyn._  

“Rey?” Poe asked, his hand gripping her elbow to steady her.

“It can’t - it can’t be happening,” she whispered, her eyes fixed on Jyn. “It can’t be me.”

Jyn’s smile turned sympathetic.

“I can’t!” Rey’s voice was shril in her ears. Gripping Poe’s forearm tightly she took several deep breaths, forcing herself to remain calm.

“Rey,” Jyn was standing in front of her now. “You’re father is counting on you to do this. Luke needs you to free him, but it won’t happen unless you fulfill The Prophecy.”

“What prophecy?” Poe demanded.

Jyn’s gaze didn’t waver from Rey’s face as she spoke. “The Prophecy that outlines the fate of Kylo Ren and Rey.”

“And why are you telling her it’s started? What is the catalyst?”

“You,” Jyn said cooly. “Meeting you, you protecting her when Kylo Ren came to your apartments on Olympus, you standing with the daughter of night. You caused the Prophecy to begin.”

Poe clearly hadn’t been expecting that response. “I - what?”

Jyn, however, seemed uninterested in Poe. “Where were you both headed?”

“Obi wan,” Rey managed. “We were going to see Obi wan.”

Jyn's eyes flitted between her and Poe. “You can't go to Crete now,” she said, sighing. “You need to go to Delos before you do anything else.”

“Why would we go to Delos?” Rey asked, perplexed.

“Because that's where my mother is,” Poe said. “If anyone knows more about this prophecy, she would.”

Jyn nodded. “You both need to know about the prophecy. She's the only one who can tell you.”

Poe sighed and nodded.

Rey looked at Jyn again. “Will you be coming with us?”

Jyn gave her a sad smile before wrapping her arms around Rey's neck. Even though she was a few inches shorter, Jyn had always made her feel safe, protected. “I can't go with you, little sister, I'm needed elsewhere.”

“But I need you.”

Jyn's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “You'll do fine, and you aren't alone.”

Rey took a deep breath and nodded against her shoulder.

Releasing Rey, Jyn turned to Poe. “You’d better take care of my sister,” she said, a threat evident in her voice.

Poe smiled, unaffected by Jyn. “On my honor,” he swore, his hand on his chest and bowing slightly.

Jyn sized him up for a long moment before walking back towards the treeline. “We’ll see about that.”

Rey looked at Jyn in confusion.

“Oh,” Jyn said, just as she reached the shadow of the trees. “Do take care while at sea.”

“What does that mean?” Poe called after her, but before he got a response, Jyn had disappeared.

Looking back at Rey, Poe asked, “Is she always that cryptic?”

Rey scrubbed her hands over her face and sat back down. “Yes, she thinks explaining too much tips the balance.”

“So she’d rather explain nothing.” Poe rolled his eyes as he went over to give Theo an apple.

Rey smiled half heartedly at him, picking at her food. “She’s trying, she can’t say much and we always thought that it would be her who had to take up the mantle in the Prophecy… I don’t know how much she knows about it though.”

Poe sat down next to her. “Well, maybe my mother will be more forthcoming about this prophecy.”

“So,” Rey said. “How far out of our way is Delos?”

“Shouldn’t be too bad, it’s pretty much a straight shot east once we get to Halieis,” Poe said, biting into an apple.

Rey nodded, still too distracted to eat.

They finished up quickly after that, loading their remaining provisions into Theo’s saddle bags.

As they walked along the road Rey was surprised to find that they’d not met too many threats. Roads along this stretch were notorious for bandits. Rey couldn’t help but wonder if it was due to Jyn’s presence earlier or Poe’s now. So far, this had been the easiest hike she’d ever traversed.

The Fates must have been listening to her thoughts, for as they crossed a small stream about an hour later, Rey heard a hiss from her left. Jumping back, Rey looked at the creature that had been hiding in the mud of the stream. A Dracaena stood there, baring her needle like teeth as she swayed on her snake legs, still partially submerged in the stream.

Rey pulled her sword free of its scabbard and stood with her back to Theo as she called out to the creature. “We don’t want any trouble.”

“ _I don’t care about what you want,_ ” the snake woman’s voice hissed hissed through her fangs as another appeared. “ _The king of Olympusssss hasss put quite a pretty price on your head, little nymph._ ”

Rey took a step back and hit Theo’s flank. Drawing her sword she heard Poe’s whisper from Theo’s other side. “Three more.”

Rey cursed under her breath. “Well he should have told you I wouldn’t come quietly,” Rey said, widening her stance before darting forward and taking a swipe at the Dracaena’s left leg.

The Dracaena was ready for her though and parried the strike against her spear. Her sister darted forward to join in the attack.

Rey ducked the blow and managed to slash a deep cut into the second Dracaena’s abdomen and quickly striking her spear arm before turning back to the first monster.

Dimly, Rey remembered that Poe was also fighting more of these creatures, but she pushed that thought aside for the moment. Poe was a capable fighter, she needed to focus on this fight.

The Dracaena in front of her wailed at the sight of her sister, who had collapsed into the stream, the water now tinged green with her blood. Turning to Rey she attacked, forcing Rey back a couple of steps.

Rey tried her best to fight off the Dracaena with the panicking pegasus at her back. She quickly noted the anger with which the monster fought, searching for an opening, keeping her emotions calm while the Dracaena let hers run rampant. Finally, Rey noted the rise of the Dracaena’s left shoulder, as if she was preparing to strike at Rey’s legs.

Submitting to her instincts, Rey dodged closer, within the range of the spear, her sword already slicing at the monster’s shoulder and up to her neck.

The Dracaena fell to the ground next to her sister, clutching at her throat as her life force faded away.

Breathing hard Rey turned to where Poe was squaring off against the last Dracaena, already having dispatched the first two with well placed golden arrows.

This Dracaena was more determined than the others had been, fighting too close to Poe to allow him to use his bow effectively. He was using a golden spear, matching the monster blow for blow as they moved through the ankle deep water.

Rey walked around the fight, looking for an opening. Just as she found herself behind the Dracaena, Poe managed a blow to her head, which sent her stumbling back a few paces. Rey lifted her sword and sliced the Dracaena’s legs out from under her. The monster’s screams of pain were cut off when Poe drove his spear through a chink in her breastplate.

Breathing heavily, Rey said, “Well, looks like we should expect visitors.”

Poe laughed for a second, before dashing forwards and grabbing Theo’s reigns and pulling him back down to the ground. Theo had clearly been well trained. He had hovered above them for most of the fight, keeping out of the way but still close by.

“We should get going,” Poe said urgently. He led Theo to a nearby boulder and helped boost Rey onto his back before jumping on himself.

“But I thought you said the skies weren’t safe,” Rey asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

“We’ll fly low, but we can’t stay here.” As he spoke, Poe spurred Theo into flight. “Who knows how many more monsters are close by.”

Rey watched the bodies of the slain Dracaenae vanish below the treeline as they swooped away from the scene. _How many would risk life and limb to come after her, how much of his army is Kylo willing to sacrifice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers Key:  
> Jyn - Nemesis - Daughter of Nyx/Mara Jade and Rey's half-sister
> 
> Cassian - Hermes
> 
> Phasma - Hera (goddess) --> side note I will probably be bringing in the characters from the animated series so if you see Hera (Star Wars Rebels) in later chapters she will be someone else from mythology
> 
> Sorry again that this took a while, let me know what you thought :D  
> \- Jumana


End file.
